


Make Me a Smoothie

by spellboundreader316



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Hurt DUM-E, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Robot Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's bot family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/pseuds/spellboundreader316
Summary: DUM-E gets hurt in an explosion and Tony is distraught.





	Make Me a Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujurPreux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/gifts).



The team was seated around the table about to eat lunch when a loud crash shook the room. Immediately, everyone was on their feet and poised for battle.

“Apologies,” JARVIS’s voice spoke into the tension. “One of Sir’s experiments belatedly combusted; we are not under attack. My preliminary analysis shows no damage to the structural integrity, but I will let Sir know if I discover any damage to the lab or building.”

Everyone turns to look at Tony, who is already sitting back down to eat.

“Don’t worry, guys. I’ll take care of it later.”

Just as everyone was settling back in their chairs, JARVIS spoke again.

“Sir, it appears that since the explosion, DUM-E has been offline, and I have not been able to locate him visually.”

The chair crashed and skidded with the force of Tony standing up. The tension was back, and Natasha saw Bruce twitch when an Iron Man suit crashed through a nearby window and encased Tony. They all stood frozen as Tony powered up the thrusters and flew back out the window.

“JARVIS, is Tony okay?” Steve asked.

“Sir is in his lab,” was the response.

“That wasn’t really a yes,” Clint commented as they all began to stand up and make their way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

As the team piled out of the elevator, it took them a moment to reorient themselves. Most of them had been down to Tony’s lab for some reason or another, but it had never seemed like this. What JARVIS had made out to be a small mishap had downed a wall and sent debris everywhere. At first glance they didn’t even see Tony, but he made himself known by throwing a chunk of cement their direction.

He was wearing his armor, and was keeping up a litany of comments to JARVIS and calling to DUM-E. There were two other robots making agitated movements, but neither seemed to be doing much. For as concerned as Tony seemed, he wasn’t going as fast as they thought he would.

“Tony, would you like some help?” Steve moved forward to help when Tony shouted.

“No! Don’t touch anything! DUM-E, you’ll be okay. I’ll get you out soon.”

That’s how they figured out that he was scanning the wreckage and making sure it was stable before moving anything. They hung around for a little bit longer, trying to find a way to be helpful, but Tony was so distraught that he wouldn’t let them get close to him or the wreckage. Even JARVIS was distracted. Finally, they headed off to their own activities after telling JARVIS to let them know if Tony ended up needing or wanting their help.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the middle of dinner when JARVIS can back on.

“Sir has successfully retrieved DUM-E’s body from the wreckage. He will likely be staying in his lab until DUM-E is back online.”

Bruce went down to check on him later, taking some leftover dinner with him. He found Tony, still in half his armor, arms deep in DUM-E’s chassis. He tried for more than half an hour to get Tony to take a break and eat before he gave up and went to bed.

The next morning, JARVIS informed everyone that Tony was still in his lab, and he hadn’t slept all night. Thus began the self-designated rounds the team made several times a day to check on Tony and try to get him to eat or sleep. On the second day of this, no one but Bruce had been successful in getting Tony to consume anything, and even then it was coffee. The team had gathered in the common area to discuss a change of plans when Pepper Potts walked in. When she found out where Tony was and why, she whipped out her phone. After a brief call explaining the bare details, she hung up.

“I’ll be down in the lab if you need me,” her heels clicked as she headed to the elevator.

“He won’t talk to you. We tried,” Natasha said curtly.

“I’d be worried if he did,” she replied, the doors sliding shut behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

The team found out who Pepper had called when JARVIS announced Rhodey was in the building, but they didn’t see him for several hours because he went straight to the lab. When he emerged, he barely acknowledged them in lieu of heading straight to the nearest bedroom. So, when he showed up for breakfast, he found himself being cornered and interrogated by the Avengers.

“How long will Tony be down there? Is he okay? Why is this such a big deal? Can’t he just make a new robot? Why does he like that robot anyways; isn’t it junk? Has he taken a break yet?” The questions came rapid-fire from all directions. Rhodey blinked a couple times to get his bearings before setting down his toast to answer.

“I’m not sure I got all that, but I’ll do my best. I don’t know how long Tony will be in his lab. Believe it or not, this is far from the longest he’s spent locked in his lab. As for the other questions, please tell me you haven’t asked Tony that. Tony’s robots are basically family, and DUM-E has been around the longest. Think of it this way, Tony’s kid is in major surgery, and even if he pulls through, he might not ever be the same. So no, Tony can’t just scrap this one. Don’t ever suggest something like that again.” By the end, Rhodey was so worked up he was almost yelling. Instead of waiting to get a response he grabbed his toast and headed back down to the lab, leaving the team feeling badly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of the night a day later when everyone woke up to a racket coming from the kitchen. They met in the hallway as they exited their rooms, and together they tiptoed down the hall. The sight they saw peeking through the door made the team smile. Tony, with tears on his face, was beaming at DUM-E, who was concocting a smoothie from a fixed set of ingredients. U was videoing everything and Butterfingers was cheering from the side. There was evidence of previous attempts at blending without the lid all over, even on the ceiling and all over the bots. Laughing quietly, everyone went back to bed. When they came out the next morning, they found Tony asleep on DUM-E, U and Butterfingers crowding around, and a half-drunken smoothie still clutched tightly in his hand.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
